


The Cards Never Lie: Levi x black!fem!reader

by 4fro4nime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Light Angst, Light Sadism, Mild Smut, Mind Manipulation, Occult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4fro4nime/pseuds/4fro4nime
Summary: You were always superstitious. And Levi knew this, ever since you joined the survey corps every black cat you saw made you jump, every mirror facing another would send you into shock, every time Jean whistled indoors you’d punch him square in the face. You weren’t crazy, you were just precautious. No one else knew this but your family died six months after a tarot card you received at your town's end of year celebration. You were only 14 at the time but you still blamed yourself. You still believed that It was your fault. How could you blame yourself like that? Clearly, you were crazy. You needed help and Levi was there to offer that help. So why did you refuse it? Why did you refuse his efforts? He cares for you. He has honest intentions, and you trust him to some degree and he trusts you. You were right by his side after Ewrin died, every step of the way, you supported him and he wanted to do that for you.
Kudos: 3





	The Cards Never Lie: Levi x black!fem!reader

“Hey f/n. There's a festival in the town near here. Jean, Sasha, Connie, and I are going. Do you want to come? Armin asked, stopping your writing of a letter of the sort to a certain old friend. You had no reason to say no, everything was calm at the base and it’s been a while since you’ve had the chance to relax and have fun. You were only 19 and knowing the world’s current situation you don't have all the time in the world. So you agreed. What's the worst that could happen?

You got dressed and headed out to the stables with the others and rode into town. There was music, lanterns, booths, firecrackers, taverns filled to the brim with townsmen and soldiers. The city was full of life, everywhere you turned you saw people smiling, laughing, dancing in the street, kids running and playing, everyone living life in the moment, living life as if the world came to a stop and it was just them.

Living a life of happiness as if God has led his children into the promised land once again, sounds of rejoicing. The eyes of your fellow troupes grew wide with astonishment, entranced by the scenery vowing to relish this memory until their death. Soon the wave of euphoria hit you and you found yourself dancing with the women, children, and vagabonds in the town’s square, playing drinking games with Jean, and tasting the town's delicacies with Sasha and Connie.

As the night became dark and starry, the lanterns shined brighter, the children and wives heading home after a day of excitement and fun. The troupes and tavern dwellers, still enjoying the festivities. As you frolic through the streets tipsy and full of energy a tiny shop catches your eye. It was a heretic shop with oracles, readings, and “magic love potions”. You knew it was a bad idea heading in there, but there was something about the shop that enticed you. You walked over to the shop. The door swung open and you entered slowly, being cautious with every step.

The shack was very cluttered. Books, candles, fabric, and more wrapping the room with mystery and the occults. “F/n.” You froze in your spot as a woman came from the shadows, she looked around 25 years old with long black hair and a headwrap with gold earrings. There was a pregnant pause that with the two staring at each other, suddenly the woman's solemn face turned into one with a slight smile waving you over to her. 

She led you into a room with a round table and two chairs. Hesitantly you sat down in one and she plopped into the other. You awaited the perfect opportunity to bring up how she knew your name, but as soon as you opened your mouth she had pulled out a deck of cards.

Your eyes were glued on her hands remembering and replaying events from 5 years ago. The screams, cries, blood, everything became so vivid as she shuffled the hard. You were pulled out of your mind prison when she snapped her fingers, bringing you back to reality. She placed three cards on the table and looked back up at me for approval. You nodded audibly gulped trying to calm your nerves, bouncing your leg hoping for a good fortune. “Death, 3 of cups reversed, 7 of swords,” she said in a thick foreign accent. There was another pregnant pause.

“What does that mean?”

“Death, free yourself from a past that no longer serves you well. 3 of cups reversed, stop depriving yourself of love. Don’t shy away from happiness let him in.”

Him.  
You wondered if she was referring to Levi or if you were starting to fall for his attempts at ‘courting’.

“You're thinking of him now, aren’t you. He’s the one. The cards never lie.”

You attempted to hide your shock from her, waiting for her to explain what the third card meant.

“I’ll cut you a deal,” The heretic started. “I’ll tell you what the last card means free of charge, but when the time comes I will need a favor. Deal?”

“Deal.”

A smirk appeared on the woman’s face as she picked up the third card, burning it with her touch.  
“Deception, lies, and infidelity. Now, you can take this with all your heart or with a grain of salt, but the man you thought of loves you, but there is something he’s hiding from you. A man like Levi Ackerman has a lot of skeletons in his closet.”

This time you sprung out of your seat wondering just how much did this heretic know about you, but before you could say anything she blew purple dust into your face clouding your vision. After the fog finally cleared you found yourself back in your room at headquarters as if you’ve never left. You were drunk. You had to be. There was no way you were back at HQ.

You must have been dreaming this whole time, but for some reason, your thoughts were clouded with Levi. He was the only thing in your mind and it was driving you insane. The voices in your head grew louder banging against your skull almost causing you to collapse. You found yourself stumbling to his sleeping chambers heavily banging at the door. After 4 loud knocks, he opened the door causing the voices to disappear. Your body slung itself against his frame holding on to him as if your life depended on it.

“What are you–”

“Please, let me stay here with you. I-I need you.”

“What’s wrong did something-” 

You interrupted his speech with a kiss. Without a second word he picked you up and placed you on his bed, lust overcame you and you pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. He returned the kiss with just as much energy and heat. A trail of love bites was plastered on your neck as Levi slowly untied your shirt causing you to roll your eyes at his endless teasing. He got the hint and lifted your shirt up over your head and discarded it somewhere in the room with his shirt following. Kisses peppering your chest and stomach down to where your pants lay, hugging your curves perfectly causing his dick to jump. 

He couldn't hold himself back any longer he needed you, he yearned for you. You kicked your pants off and immediately Levi flipped you onto your stomach, as if on cue your body subconsciously arched as he pulled your head back from your locs, gripping your neck with his other hand. “Your pretty little slut aren’t you?” The pool of wetness in your underwear increased 10 folds by the name he called you. 

“You’re mine f/n, the cards never lie. I made sure of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically when f/n was 14 she got a tarot card reading that people she loved would die (her family was killed my titans 6 months later) and levi knew this and used her being mad superstitious to his advantage. He knew about the heretic shop and that f/n wouldn’t be able to resist getting a new fortune, so he cut a deal with the occultist in the shop to get f/n to fall for him. When the occultist blew the smoke into f/ns face it messed with her brain which made her “need” levi ( which was a strong aphrodisiac specifically meant for her to fall with levi) and at the end f/n realizes levi was behind everything.


End file.
